The Lady Ysabel Show
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Arthur has been avoiding his lover Merlin. Merlin has something important to tell Arthur but as the King is avoiding him he takes him on Camelots weekly chat show so that he might confront him and reveal his secret. Arthur has a secret to reveal as well.
1. Chapter 1

The arena normally reserved for jousting or Knights challenge's was slowly filling with Camelot's residents. However, this was no fight or competition, this was the Kingdoms weekly 'chat show' in which residents confessed secrets to their friends and partners, or confronted them about any suspicions' they had. Once all the seats where filled, the arena fell silent, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the host. Finally she stepped out, dressed in an outfit of the deepest blue, flowers adorning her red locks. There was a cheer, which she silenced with a raise of her hand.

"Hello Camelot I'm Lady Ysabel , welcome to this week's show." She announced, her powerful voice ringing around the arena. The crowd clapped and cheered, only to fall silent again at her command. "Today's guest is perhaps our most famous. He is known throughout the Kingdom as the Kings most trusted advisor, and is our first court sorcerer since Uther banned the practise of magic some 25 years ago, please welcome, Merlin..." Again the crowd clapped and cheered as Merlin walked out into the open, some stood on their feet, some waved. Merlin didn't seem to notice too much, he was blushing a deep red, and had his head ducked in embarrassment. Truly, he did want to announce such news in front of all of Camelot, but since Arthur had been avoiding him, he had no choice. Merlin sat himself down on a beautifully carved chair, taken from the castle's dining room. He kept his head down until the cheering silenced, and Lady Ysabel started talking to him.

"Hi Merlin," she said as she sat herself down on the chair next to him. Merlin braved a smile and nodded at her as she offered her hand. He shook it once, then let it go and folded his arms. He still had no idea why he had agreed to do this! Arthur would have to listen to him sooner or later... right?

"Hello Lady Ysabel, how are you?" he asked politely. What else was he meant to say to her? He had never been to one of her shows - despite the fact that Arthur went as often as was possible – he felt that it was a pointless thing to do. Why humiliate yourself in front of the entire Kingdom, when you could resolve your problems in the comfort of your own home. _That's all very well and good._ He thought to himself. _But if the people you need to talk to you are avoiding you, for no obvious reason, you don't have much choice! At least here they have to listen._

"I'm very well Merlin, but what we really want to know is why _you_ are here," Lady Isabel prompted him with a smile that only encouraged another almighty cheer from the watching residents of Camelot. Merlin again waited for silence before he answered.

"As most of you know... Arthur and I have a much... deeper... relationship than just King and advisor," Merlin said nervously. While his and Arthurs 'secret' was known throughout the Kingdom, and indeed beyond, he still felt uncomfortable talking about it in public.

"Merlin everyone knows you have been sleeping together," Lady Isabel said, winking at the crowd as she did so. Said crowd hooted and whistled. Merlin felt his face darken beyond just embarrassment, and almost went to leave, had it not been his desire to tell Arthur what needed to be said. "Ok Merlin, let's be serious now. Tell us why you are here," The Lady Ysabel asked, her tone of voice serious, as was her facial expression.

"Well, Arthur has been avoiding me these last few days... first of all, I'd like to know why... and also, I've been trying to tell him something important, I guess this is my best chance to tell him," Merlin said in a hurry, mumbling over his words. Luckily for him, or unluckily as the case may be, the voices of all those who took part in the show where enhanced with magic, so he was heard by all.

"And what is it that you wish to tell our King?" Lady Ysabel asked her smirk back, her tone again inquisitive. Merlin sighed and looked at his hands, which he had interlinked. He licked his lips a few times and then whispered,

"I will only say when he is here," This prompted a mixed reaction from the crowd. Some booed, some cheered. It was unclear whether they respected him for holding on to his secret until his King and lover had arrived, or whether they were just gossip hungry idiots, wanted to get the scandal and leave to discuss it with their friends and neighbours. Lady Ysabel silenced them again.

"So let's bring him out, please rise for our sovereign, our great ruler, King Arthur of Camelot," The crowd was on their feet in seconds, the roar of their cheers and claps out weighing those they had made for Merlin by a mile. Arthur smiled and nodded at his people, and after a few seconds, raised a hand to them, as a signal for them to silence. They all sat quietly, obeying their King at once. Arthurs smile however, vanished as he sat down next to Merlin. He glared at his lover in one long cold stare, before he turned to face Lady Ysabel with a forced smile on his face.

"Ah! Lady Ysabel, to what do I owe this most lovely of pleasures?" he asked as he took her hand in his and kissed the gloved knuckles. The crowd whooped, while Merlin felt tears fill his eyes. Lady Ysabel was blushing a red that rivalled the colour of Merlin's cheeks, but she was able to keep herself calm and composed.

"Believe me sire, the pleasure is all mine," she said with the sickliest of smiles. "But you must realise of course, that your esteemed advisor and lover has brought you here," she continued, nodding her head in Merlin's direction. Arthur's frown returned, and his jaw tightened as he fought back an aggravated outburst.

"Yes My Lady, I realise that much. What I want to know is why my lover and advisor has brought me here when he knows full well that he can talk to me whenever he likes," Before Merlin could even open his mouth to respond, Lady Ysabel jumped in and answered for him.

"Ah but that is the problem sire, Merlin feels as if you have been avoiding him of late," she said, a sparkle in her eyes as she watched Merlin and Arthurs reactions. Merlin had sunk back into his chair, as if fearing an angry response, while Arthur's jaw had tightened to the point where it looked like it would snap if it were to be tightened any more.

"Merlin?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Merlin remembered that look from when he had simply been Arthurs manservant. The look said untold amounts of things. Like the fact that Arthur was mad at him, and that he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Well you have," Merlin said defensively, finding his voice and his courage at last. The crowd gasped, for although Merlin often talked to Arthur in such a manner, nobody had spoken to their King like that in public. Never.

"For your information Merlin, certain matters of this kingdom had to be dealt with, and they are more important than your trivial wants and needs," Arthur said as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and finger.

"Like what? I am your most trusted advisor Arthur, and I am your partner, what is so important that you cannot tell me?" Merlin demanded. Again the crowd gasped. How dare Merlin speak to the King in such a way.

"Merlin you really are a complete idiot aren't you?" Arthur cried out, making everyone, including Lady Ysabel jump. However, his anger and frustration disappeared as he caught sight of Merlin's shocked face. It had been years since he had been so rude to Merlin in public. "Do you honestly believe that I would keep something from you unless it was something that I was planning to surprise you with?" he continued, his voice soft and gentle. It reassured a shaking Merlin, who found the courage in that moment, to look into Arthur's eyes. He melted at once at the love and devotion that so clearly poured from them. However, what was most obvious was his hurt and disappointment. Clearly, this surprise was something that he wanted to be kept private. He suddenly felt very guilty about dragging their relationship out in such a public way. The awes and cheers of the crowd weren't making things any easier.

"Surprise?" he whispered, his voice clearly showing his scepticism. It was not like Arthur to be spontaneous and romantic.

"Yes!" said Arthur, some of his frustration back. "But you're such a paranoid little twit you've gone and ruined it for me, for us,"

"It doesn't have to be ruined Arthur... we could walk away and finish this in private," Merlin whispered pointlessly. After all, all of Camelot would hear his magically amplified words. They did so, of course, and booed him. However Arthur smiled at his lover, and held out his hand to him, only for Lady Ysabel to stand between them.

"I'm sorry sire, but I can't let you do that. Your people, they want to know what your surprise is... and what Merlin's is too," she said, looking back and forth between them, a devious smile on her lips. It was Arthurs turn to look shocked. Merlin had been keeping something from him..? Merlin never kept anything from him, not anymore, not since he revealed his powers... not since they had become lovers.

"Merlin?" Arthur couldn't help but let his voice crack just a little. He was hurt, and felt betrayed. Whatever Merlin had been keeping from him couldn't be good, not if he'd dragged him here to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin felt Arthur's eyes on him, but yet he refused to look up, to speak, to make a noise. He could hear the audience getting restless, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted out of all this, out of making his announcement so public! What had he been thinking, dragging Arthur on here? This would humiliate him; disgrace him in front of all his people! It would break his heart. It wouldn't matter that it hadn't exactly been... consented... he had still done it!

"Merlin..?" Arthur whispered again. Merlin this time chanced a look into his King and lover's eyes. They were wide with anticipation, fear. Wet with tears that had formed with the knowledge that whatever Merlin had to say, had to be bad. Or they wouldn't be here now.

"Arthur. First you have to understand something... What I did, I didn't fully have control over. I... didn't give consent, but yet I didn't stop... and now..." Merlin had to stop as his throat closed in on him, making it almost impossible for him to continue. The crowd had fallen deadly silent, and even the Lady Ysabel was looking wide eyed and apprehensive.

"Merlin, whatever you have to say... whatever happened... we will work through it, I promise you," Arthur assured, giving Merlin the weakest of smiles as he did so, and a nod of encouragement. Merlin felt the push he needed to come out and say what needed to be said.

"Arthur. I slept with Sir Leon," Merlin whispered, sucking his head as silent tears started streaming down his face. There was a gasp from the audience, followed by whispered tittle-tattle that grew louder and louder, making Merlin feel more nocuous with every passing second.

"Arthur, please, enlighten us with your response," Lady Ysabel said after a few seconds of silence. Merlin still did not look up, he didn't dare. He knew that, no matter what way Arthur looked, it would cut through him like a knife.

"Merlin... you said before... that you didn't give consent... but you didn't... you didn't stop him..." Arthur whispered. Merlin could tell he was chewing on his fingers, from the way his voice sounded. "Did he rape you?" It was clear from the way Arthur choked out the last word that he had to force out the last sentence.

"I don't know," Merlin whispered, finally breaking into a fit of almost uncontrollable sobs. He wished more than anything that Arthur would just put his arms around him and tell him that all was going to be ok, but one look at his King told him that this wasn't going to happen. Arthur was sitting with his head in his hands, totally hiding his facial expression from everyone. Merlin felt fear bubble through him, the audience was silent still – but this was a different kind of silence. Like the silence before an execution. A silence that preceded death – and Lady Ysabel looked completely lost. Chat show host she may be, but this was way out of her depth.

"Merlin. I _know _you're an idiot. Know it and love you for it, but even you can tell the difference between rape and consensual sex!" Arthur raged as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. He glared up at Merlin, his face red, the expression showing that he was livid, yet confused. Only his eyes showed the love he held for Merlin, the want to comfort him. Merlin sniffed and wiped his face as he drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"I didn't want him to do those things to me. I don't find him attractive in the least bit! And you know I would never, never even dream of touching someone else, but I was so drunk... and I didn't say no. And... Although I didn't cum... I... enjoyed it. Sort of. I think I did anyway... It was all so much of a blur to be. Everything was spinning, and he was there and saying these things... and then everything spun even faster. I couldn't make sense of it." Merlin whispered, shaking the entire time. His heart raced a little as he saw all colour drain from Arthur's face, when his expression softened and his eyes grew wide in concern.

"Merlin... it doesn't matter if you think you enjoyed it! He raped you Merlin. He took advantage of you when you were too intoxicated to say no! For god's sake, you couldn't even see straight! I will have his head for this, I swear!" Arthur had tried his best to stay calm and collected for Merlin's sake, but he had bellowed the last few words. The audience had jumped, gasped. Sir Leon had been a respected and loyal Knight since the reign of Uther. Surely Arthur would not go as far as to execute him?

"Sire," Lady Ysabel muttered softly before Merlin could say anything. "Can it still be classed as rape if the accuser enjoyed the experience?" Merlin wanted to hit her, he really did! She always knew what to say in order to stir things up.

"Merlin was drunk, and far beyond the point of understanding whether or not he was enjoying himself. If he was so far gone that he couldn't refuse Leon! Did you not hear what he just said? Everything was spinning, and he had no control over his actions! None! Leon knew this, and took advantage of this! And I w_ill _have his head for it!" Arthur barked in his most severe voice. The crowd were no longer silent, instead muttering to each other about what Sir Leon would do. Would he run, flee? Or would he be the noble man they all knew and loved, and stay and face Arthur like a man?

"I'm so sorry Arthur..." Merlin cried, desperately hinting that he needed Arthur to hold him. Arthur took the hint willingly, and pushed Lady Ysabel out of the way, so that he might pull Merlin to his feet and into his arms. "I love you Arthur..." he whispered.

"It's ok Merlin... its ok. This wasn't your fault... I know what you're like when you've had a drink... you're even more of an idiot than normal," he teased, trying frantically to lighten the mood so that his lover would smile, if only for a second. Merlin sniffed, clutched at Arthur harder, but did not smile.

"But I cheated on you... I enjoyed it..." he howled. Arthur shushed him, rubbed his back.

"No Merlin, you only _think _you enjoyed it. How could you have enjoyed something you didn't want? How could you have enjoyed it when you were so drunk, that your world was rotating around you?" He insisted. "Now let me give you your surprise ok? Let me cheer you up," Arthur said as he tilted Merlin's head so that he could look into his beautiful blue orbs. Merlin however broke away from Arthur, shook his head frantically.

"There's more..." he whispered. Another gasp from the audience, from Arthur, and uncharacteristically, from Lady Ysabel. Arthur gently approached Merlin, who had turned his whole body away, and put a light, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Merlin, you can tell me..." he whispered, tenderly squeezing Merlin's shoulder in encouragement and reassurance. Merlin nodded, placed his fingers over Arthurs, and interlinked them.

"I'm pregnant. And I don't know who the father is..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**After Sir Leon died at the end of season 2, I felt really bad about making his a rapist! So this is now extended to a 5 part story and Sir Leon will redeem himself! Also, please take the time to read my Leon fic... I have decided he was sweet and cute and so I started a little fic about him and his wife Rebecca.**_

--

The strained silence was broken, of course, by The Lady Ysabel. She burst out laughing, earning her a murderous glare from Arthur. Merlin had to tighten his grip on the Kings hand in order to stop him doing anything rash.

"So you're saying... haha... that Sir Leon _raped_ you... haha... and now, _now_... you... Merlin... a _man_.... haha... are_ pregnant_?" she squealed. A few nervous twitters emerged from the audience. It seemed they too found the whole thing enormously funny but were far too scared of Arthur's wrath to laugh aloud.

"Lady Ysabel, if you value your head, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut!" Arthur growled, before he turned his attention back to Merlin. "Merlin... pregnant? Really? Did the spell work?" he whispered. Merlin nodded, but before he could reply, Lady Ysabel had spoken again.

"Spell? Is there a spell that allows men to carry and conceive children?" she asked, now totally serious with not even a suggestion if a smile on her face.

"_Yes!" _Arthur growled, voicing an unsaid warning to the Lady Ysabel. "Only Merlin can do it... it is so we can ensure an heir for Camelot, so we can ensure the future of Avalon!"

"You couldn't have just impregnated some woman?" The Lady Ysabel asked, smirk playing on her lips.

"And cheat on the love of my life?" Arthur growled, temper rising. The Lady Ysabel laughed, ignoring the fact that a few audience members were quietly slipping out of the arena.

"But sire, _he_ cheated on _you_," she snorted. "And your affair would be for a noble cause! To produce an heir. He had a drunken one night stand!"

"You will keep your thoughts to yourself Ysabel, that is if you value your head," Arthur said in as calm a voice as possible, yet his hand was on his sword.

"Arthur... please... she is not important!" Merlin said, placing his hand above Arthur's. Arthur trembled with the effort it took him to not run his sword through the Lady Ysabel. He took a few deep breaths, and then when he felt calm enough, he entwined his fingers with Merlin's.

"Is there not anyway we can work out who the father is?" Arthur asked sadly, looking into Merlin's eyes. They watered immediately as he shook his head.

"Not until the baby is born," he whispered. "Only then will I be able to perform a spell that will determine who the father is,"

"What will happen if the child isn't mine?" Arthur questioned, already knowing the answer. If the child was not his by blood, it was not an heir and so therefore could not rule. They did not know if they spell would allow Merlin to conceive more than once. Merlin shook his head; tears that were spilling from his eyes flew about his face.

"There is a chance the Kingdom will fall, without an heir; no one can take your place on the throne." Arthur clenched his fit furiously, he was so tempted to find Sir Leon and rip him limp from limp, but he knew Merlin would never allow it. "Arthur... I want you to promise me something. If the child is not yours that you will marry a woman and create an heir. I cannot bare to see our Kingdom fall; I would do anything to prevent that,"

"Merlin! How can you ask me to even consider such a thing?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"I ask you so that you might ensure your Kingdoms future!" Merlin insisted, looking deep into Arthur's eyes as if to prove to him that he was not lying. "I do not want you to take a woman, I want you to be mine and mine alone. But what I want is not important anymore! If this child is not yours, then you will need to produce an heir,"

"You cannot seriously believe I would be able to take a woman into _our_ bed, even if it is to produce a child!" Arthur asked. He sounded so desperately saddened by what was being said, but his stubbornness was stopping him from falling to the floor in a heap of unmanageable anguish.

"I believe you would do anything for you Kingdom," Merlin replied softly, sadly. He reached out to stroke Arthur's cheek, but the King turned his head anyway in anger.

"I would do anything for my kingdom, but I would never do anything to hurt you," Arthur insisted. "The future of my kingdom means nothing to me, if I have to hurt you in achieving it!"

"I promise you, you will not hurt me. I am not saying it won't hurt, because it will, but it won't be you that's hurting me. It will be me that's hurting me. For I know you are only doing right by your kingdom and your people."

"I want to do right by you Merlin..." Merlin smiled at Arthur, kissed him softly on the cheek.

"If you want to do right by me, then do right by your kingdom. Take a bride, and produce an heir if it turns out this child is not yours. Promise me you will do that Arthur, give me your word," Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"I promise you. I will take a woman, and produce an heir. But that's all that relationship will be. You are the true love of my life Merlin; no one will take that away from you," Merlin smiled and sniffed. He wanted to wipe his eyes free from tears, but he did not want to let go of Arthur.

"I know that, and I promise that I will remember that. I promise that no matter how jealous I get, how much I think that you and this woman are falling in love, I will not in any way act on what I think, for I will know, deep down, that I am the one you love,"

"I pray more than anything, that this child is mine," Arthur whispered as kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"So do I. " Merlin replied softly. For a few minutes they stood, embracing each other, unaware that everyone had left the arena out of fear of Arthur's temper and protectiveness of Merlin. They stood; unaware that Lady Ysabel was infuriated at them for driving her audience away. They stood; unaware that Lady Ysabel had gone to Sir Leon's chambers. There, she had talked the drunken, sorrow, regret filled Sir Leon into doing something radical and stupid. Something public and drastic and desperate...

"Sire!" A cry rung out, echoing in the empty arena. Arthur jumped and pushed Merlin away at once. He could tell the matter was important and that he needed to switch to 'King' mode at once.

"Yes? Arnold?" Arthur questioned a young servant from the castle. The young boy was trembling, he looked terrified at the prospect of giving such news to Arthur.

"Sire, it is Sir Leon. He is standing alone in the square, drunk and in quite a desperate state. Sire he is requesting your presence at once. I fear that if you do not do as he asks, he may do something rash," The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he finished the news he had come to deliver. Rather than being mad at him, Arthur seemed to be taking him seriously.

"Take me to him at once, I will not allow him to scare or injure innocent people," Arthur turned at once to Merlin, and again was the lover, the other half. He placed gloved hand on Merlin's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "Merlin, please stay here. I do not know what Leon could be-"

"Sir Leon has requested Merlin's presence as well," Arthur growled, but Merlin's presence prevented him from aiming his anger at the young servant.

"Take us to him," Arthur asked the boy. The boy placed, but nodded, and wandered off at once, indicating that the men should follow.

"Come Merlin," Arthur said as he took his lovers hands in his own.

--

_**I thought I would leave you guys hanging there... Does Sir Leon want to beg forgiveness, or is he going to hurt people if Arthur does not forgive him. Will he have attempted suicide and wanted Arthur's presence in his final moments so that he might apologise, or is it something worse..? **_

_**Speaking of Sir Leon... I am IN LOVE with his sexy little self at the moment, and was devastated when he died. I also have found that I love Sir Leon fics, so, please go to my profile page and vote on the poll there regarding a Leon fic, even if its to say you don't like the idea of one. Thanks so much guys, I'd really appreciate it! .net/u/2050765/DrusillaSnaps **_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur marched after Arnold, dragging Merlin along by the hand as he did so.

"Arthur, we don't know what he wants!" Merlin protested as he tried to halt Arthur. Arthur sighed, but did not stop.

"Merlin, he could be hurting innocent people, I cannot allow that!" Arthur insisted. But then he paused, heard the things that Merlin had not said out loud, heard the things that were apparent in his tone of voice. "Merlin I promise you, I will do my upmost best not to kill him... just in case he's... he's..." Arthur bit his lip, ducked his head ever-so-slightly as he failed to say what needed to be said.

"In case he's the father of my child," Merlin whispered, loud enough for only himself and Arthur to hear. Arthur nodded.

"As much as I would like to destroy him, I could never leave a child without a parent without good cause." Arthur smiled, although it wasn't a happy smile. Not in the least. "I would rather see your child happy, with both its parents alive and well, than kill the man that raped you,"

"That's very noble of you Arthur," he said. "But I doubt very much, that even with such righteous intentions, that you could keep your temper in check," They had rounded the corner by this point, and were met with the sight of Sir Leon, alone on the executioners stand, surrounded by almost all of Camelot. He looked terrible, eyes shrunken into the back of his head. His skin was tinged yellow and his clothes were encrusted with dirt. It was obvious, from the way that he swayed – despite trying to stand still – that he was beyond just being intoxicated. He was wasted, almost dead with the amount of alcohol in his system. In his hand, he held the executioners axe.

"What the hell..?" Arthur looked on confused. What on earth was Sir Leon doing? Was he even aware of what he was doing?

"Arthur..." Leon stumbled as he bowed, fell face first onto the wooden planks below him. Arthur stood and watched Leon in a stunned awe. He was completely unsure of what to do. Should he speak to Leon now, or should he wait for him to find his feet? He opted for the later. Leon seemed to take an age to find his feet; he stood slowly, hanging onto the executioners axe as if for dear life. Yet still he managed to slip down it, back to the wood beneath him. However no one dared help him. Eventually, minutes later, Leon was on his feet – swaying slightly, but he was on his feet. "Sire... I am here to...here to beg... for your... your understanding and... forgiveness..." Arthur growled slightly – how dare this man, this man who raped his lover, stand there and beg for his forgiveness and understanding? –it was only Merlin's calming presence that stopped Arthur from running at Leon full pelt, sword in hand, without pause for thought.

"Forgiveness Leon? After what you have done to me, to Merlin... to the future of the Kingdom. I don't think you are in any position to be asking for forgiveness," Arthur said. His rage was near bubbling over, but he kept calm, if only for the sake of Merlin. "Even asking for understanding is pushing it," Leon's eyes bulged, making them even more noticeably bloodshot. He mumbled slightly, his words almost completely inaudible. All but one. 'Please'.

"Surely Sire, you ought to allow Sir Leon the simple pleasure of giving his side of the story. After all, isn't that how you conduct a fair trial? You listen to both sides of the story," Lady Ysabel's voice was transmitting all throughout the square, yet no one seemed aware of where she was. Most of the crowd seemed to think this a wise idea... Arthur was about ready to have her head. Everyone was watching Arthur for his reaction. He gave none, expect for a nod to his guards to give confirmation that they should search for The Lady Ysabel.

"Arthur please... let Leon give his side of the story. The sooner we here it, the sooner we can but an end to this nightmare," It was Merlin who spoke of course, pleading with his lover to listen to what the broken man in front of him had to say. Leon may have looked broken, but his rupture seemed nothing in comparison to that of the Court Sorcerer. Merlin looked as though he wanted the world to swallow him up, him and any memory of him. He looked lost, wrecked... a ghost of the man that Arthur loved. It was that sight, which gave Arthur the strength he needed to nod at Leon just once.

"Go ahead, give your side," Sir Leon gave a bow that was closer to a nod – it was likely that he would fall down again if he bent any lower.

"Thank you... sire... I promise you that... that if you... you don't believe me... if you cannot... cannot forgive me... I will place my head down... and allow you to... to execute me... for the crime of treason..." The crowd gasped at Leon's words. A man asking to be executed was something that was virtually unheard off. Arthur, although shocked by Leon's words, kept his face free from any movement and again, nodded just once.

"Get on with it Leon," he growled through gritted teeth. Merlin had to squeeze his lovers hand once again. Arthur gripped back tight – not trusting himself enough to let go.

"That night... I... I... wanted to... wanted to bed... Prince William... of Stortford... he looks... looks remarkable like... like Merlin..." Leon mumbled, turning his gaze for the first time, to the young warlock. The audience turned to stare too, and muttered amongst themselves about the similarities between the young Prince mentioned, and the court sorcerer. It was soon apparent that the similarities between them were striking.

"I seem to remember Sire, that even you mistook Prince William for Merlin after you'd been at the mead," cam Lady Ysabel's voice – again, seemingly from all around the square. Arthur choose to ignore her. His was a drunken moment of stupidity and blindness after a night of heavy drinking when the candles were low and his eyes glazed over. What was Leon's excuse?

"Looks like Merlin! Then why the hell didn't you check to make sure you had the right man!" Arthur raged, fighting harder this time, to break away from Merlin. He was desperate to grab Leon by the throat and chock the truth out of him, and if it hadn't have been for Merlin, he would have done it without question.

"I was… beyond drunk… beyond and… I wasn't thinking… I was just… I just…" Leon whispered, his voice becoming strained and high as he became excruciatingly emotional. "I just… needed someone…" It didn't matter of course, how emotional Leon had gotten, Arthur was still infuriated.

"Just needed someone? Needed someone… you could have had anyone! Why Merlin? Why some guy that looks like Merlin? You could have had anyone Leon, _anyone_! Women throw themselves at you; you could have had any one of them!" Arthur screamed. Merlin could feel his lover shake under his grasp, and gave his hand yet another squeeze. Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin, mouthed the word 'sorry' at him, and turned back to Leon, trying his best to be calm. "Leon… surely, you would have gotten a decent look at Merlin before you slept with him," he whispered.

"No… I mean… I should… should have… yes… but I just… from behind and… he never said a word, not one… I thought… Prince William wanted to meet me in… one of the guest chambers and… and Merlin… Merlin was in there…" Arthur simply laughed.

"So, if all this is true, if by some wild coincidence you agreed to meet a man, who looked so remarkably like Merlin, in the same chambers that Merlin managed to find himself in, then surely you would have realized that the man you agreed to meet, was not the man that was in that room!" Arthur was screaming now, his face red with rage, his eyes bulging the way his father's used to – the way his never normally did. Many members of the on looking crowd backed away from their King. Leon opened his mouth to talk, but it was Merlin that spoke.

"Arthur… it was dark, I was alone in the guest chambers with no candles lit because my head was spinning so much… and then he was there… I don't really remember much…. But I really don't think he knew it was me until after it was all said and done…" Merlin pleaded. Arthur gave him a disgusted look. The Lady Ysabel's laughed boomed out around them.

"I knew it Sire, he was not raped by Leon… he lies to protect himself…" Again Arthur decided to ignore her, choose to give Merlin the benefit of the doubt.

"So now you're defending him? Merlin, you can't accuse someone of raping you then defend their actions!" Arthur's rage was back now, reaching a whole new level.

"No! I'm not defending him… not really… Arthur come on! This isn't the Leon we know! None of this is! He is loyal to you so completely, and he has never touched a drink in his life… I think he made a valid mistake!" Merlin's pleas sounded genuine, and it was hard to mistake the desperate look on his face. Watching Leon in such a state had made him realize that maybe the Knight was being truthful. Why else would such a loyal man, who was so dedicated to his King, act in such a way?

"Merlin he is acting this way to make us believe that he made a mistake, he knew exactly what he was doing! He knew it was you beneath him! Knew it and still carried on!" Arthur cried. "How can you defend what he did, especially when its outcome might result in the downfall of our Kingdom?"

"Sire…" It was Leon who spoke this time, now void of any emotion at all. "If you… if you feel that way then… then go ahead… and execute me… it is more than I deserve…" He whispered, extremely serious. Arthur turned to glare at him again, then ripped his grasp from Merlin's and marched through the crowds to where Leon stood. Merlin was pleading at him, screaming his name, but Arthur wasn't listening. He snatched the executioners axe from Leon's hands.

"Go on then, put your head on the block!" he ordered his voice loud and piercing. Leon gave his King one final bow – stumbled – and then knelt down in front of the executioners block.

"I am sorry sire, so very sorry…" he whispered, before he lowered his head, and gripped either side of the wooden block. Once in place, Arthur raised the axe high above his head, and the crowd around him screamed…


End file.
